Tres instantes de una bruja
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: Vistazos breves a etapas diferentes de la vida de Anathema Device.


**Buenos presagios, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

_2004\. Malibú, California_

La señora Device había llegado recientemente a su casa cuando vio que su hija de ocho años volvió de la escuela con su mochila rota, sucia de pies a cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Anathema, ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó preocupada la señora Device mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Los niños de la escuela son malos! – respondió Anathema llorando – Escondieron mi mochila, me hicieron recorrer toda la escuela, y cuando la encontré, estaba rota y me tiraron barro. Me lavé como pude, y ahora solo quiero estar en mi pieza.

La señora Device no pudo evitar llorar con el relato de su hija, quien dijo:

-No quiero ir a la escuela.

-Tranquila, mi niña. Ahora mismo te prepararé una leche para que te calmes, y mañana a primera hora hablaré con el director para que haga algo al respecto.

-No hará nada, nunca lo hace – respondió Anathema.

-Pues eso se acabó. No llevo a mi niña a la escuela para que la maltraten – dijo la señora Device.

-Mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela – dijo Anathema con voz quebrada.

La señora Device sonrió con dulzura y la abrazó al tiempo que le respondió:

-Está bien. Mañana te quedarás en casa.

* * *

_2011\. Malibú, California_

Un portazo hizo que la señora Device dejara lo que estaba haciendo. La responsable del portazo, Anathema, caminaba a toda prisa hacia su habitación con cara de no querer hablar con nadie.

-¿Qué sucedió esta vez, Anathema? – preguntó la señora Device.

-Lo mismo de siempre. Mis bobos compañeros de escuela aprovechan cada ocasión que tienen para molestarme, y no importa cuánto me defienda, siempre me molestan por todo lo que hago y lo que no hago – respondió Anathema harta.

-¿Y no has intentado dialogar con ellos? – preguntó la señora Device.

Anathema rodó los ojos y respondió:

-Si se la pasan tratándome de bruja y de loca, fingen asustarse cuando me ven, se persignan cada vez que alguien dice mi nombre y me culpan de todo lo malo que sucede en el mundo porque creen que mi brujería lo provocó, ¿Qué se supone que dialogue con ellos?

-Los adolescentes y su humor pueril. No cambian – comentó la señora Device sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Ojalá fuera la bruja temible que dicen que soy. Los convertiría a todos en ratas – dijo Anathema.

-Hija, así no funciona este asunto – respondió la señora Device.

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes – dijo Anathema molesta.

-No te enfades conmigo, solo intento ayudarte – finalizó la señora Device antes de retomar su actividad previa.

Anathema arrojó su mochila a su cama al tiempo en que sentía que dudaba que fuera cierto aquello de que su antepasada Agnes tuviera planes para ella.

* * *

_2020, Tadfield, Inglaterra_

Había pasado un tiempo desde que ocurrió el Apocalipsis que no fue, y desde entonces, Anathema había estado viviendo en la pintoresca y hermosa casita de Villa Jazmin, que eventualmente compró, y cada dos semanas, recibía la visita de Madame Tracy, que a veces llegaba sola, y a veces con el señor Shadwell.

-Fue una muy buena decisión comprar esta casa, es encantadora – comentó Madame Tracy después de terminar de beber su té.

-Siii, y créame que no me arrepiento – respondió Anathema.

-Y si no es mucha mi intrusión, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Newton? – preguntó Madane Tracy con sonrisa pícara.

La pregunta no recibió respuesta porque Newton ingresó junto al señor Shadwell.

-Ya sabe, soldado Pulsifer, en casos como ese, lo mejor es llevar un par de pinzas – dijo Shadwell en tono catedrático.

-Veo que se lo pasaron bien – comentó Madame Tracy divertida.

Al ver qué hora era, Shadwell y Madame Tracy anunciaron que se irían, pero prometieron regresar lo antes posible.

….

Al anochecer, Newton abrazó a Anathema por la espalda, y en esa posición, ambos observaron las estrellas desde el jardín. A un suspiro de ella, Newton preguntó:

-¿Todo bien?

Tras una breve reflexión, Anathema respondió:

-A saber, ahora tengo amigos como Aziraphale, Crowley a pesar de que es un drama queen y Madame Tracy, los padres de los Ellos confían lo suficiente en mí para que los cuide cuando no están, y tengo al novio más dulce y comprensivo que pueda existir. Sí, está todo bien.

Newton le dio un beso en la cabeza, y solo el frío los hizo entrar a su casa, en donde compartieron un delicioso chocolate caliente con galletas horneadas.

Después de todo, sí había un propósito para Anathema.


End file.
